


Double Feature

by misura



Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck versus the look-alike. [haiku]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Feature

**Author's Note:**

> it was haiku day over at commentfic and I ended up writing this one, for no particular prompt

Con man with secret  
Agent for an alibi:  
Chuck's head keeps spinning


End file.
